There's no smoke without a fire
by nannulainen
Summary: Charlie takes her guys to her uncle's cabin and introduces them to sauna. Things will get a little bit... umm... hot!


**Hi!**

 **This is something what I wrote months ago, but didn't know should I publish this at all.**

 **But now I decided to do so. Please tell me what you think!**

 **And now... the boring stuff. I don't own the biker mice or Charlie. This is something to have fun with. This story will contain rude language and sexual segquences. Adults only. Have fun!**

* * *

It was very late and the night was warm. Charlie and her boys were at her uncles cabin and they were sitting around a bon fire drinking few beers and grilling sausage's. And marshmallows. You can't forget marshmallows.

Vinnie had been fooling around with a smelted marshmallows so he had got a sticky layer all over his fur.

"Ewwwww! This stuff is never gonna get off!" He whined.

"Told you so..." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Haha! Owned!" Modo laughed at Vinnie.

"Seriously Vincent. You should listen what people say to you." Throttle chuckled.

"Har har..."

"Don't worry Vinnie. I have something for you." Charlie grinned. "It'll help you to get that thing off of you. Come along guys!"

She guided them to a small building near the lake and there came smoke from it's chimneys. It was made from timber , as did the cabin too, and at the front was a house length porch with sweet scented fuchsias in hanging baskets.

"Guys. This is a sauna." She told them. "It's used for relaxing and deep cleaning. Go check it out."

The guys went in and saw that they came to a cozy room where was small table, extendable couch and a small fire place and few comfy armchairs in front of it. Everywhere could smell a light smoke.

"What's so special about this?" Vinnie asked quietly.

"Beats me." Throttle whispered back. "But I guess there's more to look."

They opened a second door and stepped into a room filled with steam and there was some kind of huge kettle filled with a boiling water. Next to it was a large tub of cold water.

"Oh. I think this is sort of a bathroom." Modo said. "There's soaps and the other stuff on that ."

"Damn it's sweaty in here." Vinnie moaned.

"Don't be such an baby." Throttle tried to squint at him trough his fogy shades. " There's another door."

Behind that door they saw a room where was wooden L-shaped benches in three layers. Like a stairs. And there was HOT!

"Umm... What an earth is she expectin' us to do?" Modo asked.

"I expect you to take your clothes off and get start basking." Charlie said from behind them making them startle.

"You WHAT?!" Throttle was confused.

"Oh honey. If you wanted to see me naked you should just ask..." Vinnie flirted.

"Yeah. Right. Like that would ." Charlie shoke her head.

"Oww. That was mean!" Vinnie shouted.

"Oh really? Did I hurt little Vinnie's feelings?" Charlie baby talked to him. "I thought that you would be getting used to it already."

Throttle and Modo were dying from laughter.

"I'll show you how to do it. And I'm coming with you. But your gonna keep your swim pants on in front of me." Charlie chuckled. "Come on. I'll show ya how to get warm water."

"In that water cauldron is boiling water. Take little water from there, don't burn yourself! Vinnie, I'm meaning you. And in that tub is cold. Mix those to get warm water."

"Okay. I'll go wash up first. Give me few minutes before you do. After that come to sauna your swim suits on. In Finland they don't use any, but we're not there. It's way too awkward." She said before started to shove the guys out but before she headed back in, she leaned to Modo's side and whispered something to his ear. Something what made him blush.

* * *

"Are you okay guys?" She yelled when she heard yelp and crash from the bathroom. "Did Vinnie burn himself?"

"Umm... Just his tail."Throttle yelled to her back.

"I told you to not use your tail!" Modo hushed to Vinnie.

"But...! Yeah yeah..." Vinnie sighed.

"Come on guys. You have been there almost fifteen minutes." Charlie called rolling her eyes.

The door opened and three wet mices came in and were little bit unsure what to do.

"Come up here and sit down." She said laying her eyes closed on the shorter side of the benches. She had raised her feet's up against the wall and she was wearing a turquoise bikinis.

Throttle went to the furthest side of the benches and Vinnie sat next to him leaving Modo to sit closest to Charlie. That poor mice was suffering because he couldn't take his eyes away from her breasts.

"Modo, hun?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Be a sweetie and throw couple ladles of water to the stove."

"To what?" Modo was confused.

"To that kettle full of hot stones, dear."

"Oh." He took a ladle full of water and tossed it to a stove which made a loud hissing sound.

"Gimme more, hun... Atta boy" She moaned making the three others to feel a little uncomfortable in their pants.

"Just relax boys... Let the heat do it's work." She sighed and moaned from very low purely for pleasure. " Modo, hun. Keep the heat coming."

Modo was almost panicking. He was tenting pretty badly already but luckily his quick glace to his left proved that he was not the only one. And the heat didn't help them.

Suddenly she rose up. "Now we're gonna take harder heats. The first to give up is a wuss. After that we'll take a cooling swim." She started to toss water to the stove.

After fifth ladle Vinnie started to whimper. One more and it was Throttle's turn. Couple more and Vinnie yelped and fled outside of the sauna and straight to the lake.

"Should've guessed that he's the one who gives up first." Charlie chuckled obviously enjoying the heat and threw some more making Throttle to give up and Modo to bend a little.

"Mmm... This feels so good." Charlie purred and laid back to her back, stretching her body full of satisfaction. She accidentally touched his thigh lightly, and because of that, he moaned deep down from his chest.

"Are you giving up already hun?" She said sweetly.

"No I'm not." He said and proved that by tossing some more water. Oh mama! I must be some kind of masochist! He couldn't get his eyes off of her breasts. Those delicious creamy... Oh crap!

"My eyes ain't there hun." Charlie had opened her eyes.

"Umm. I'm sorry ma'am. I just forgot in my thoughts." He blushed.

"Yeah. Right." She said knowingly.

She sat up and started to throw more heat, a lot, and made him to rush out. After that she followed him calmly out of the sauna straight to the dock and jumped gracefully in the water.

"That was fun or what do you guys think?" She said while she floated on the water watching to the sky. It was still light.

"Yeah. Surprisingly it was. And relaxing." Throttle said.

"Sure. Let's get back in. I'm freezing!" Vinnie whined and left back to sauna. He was little upset to himself for quitting first.

"You go. I'm stayin' a while." Modo laughed to them.

"Me too." Charlie said. "Oh damn this feels so good!"

After Throttle and Vinnie had left, a heavy silence landed on top of the other two. Modo was standing in the water and looking to the Mars.

"Are you missing them?" Charlie whispered.

"Who?"

"Your family and friends in there."

"Yeah. A little." Modo confessed. "But I know that they are safe now when the war is over."

"Are you three still staying here?" She was still little pit unsure about that.

"Of course. There isn't anything for Throttle and Vinnie anymore. It's not that far anyways if we would like to visit my family."

They fell in a silence again until Charlie got a little devil in her eyes and dived silently under the water. She pulled him from his tail and grabbed his leg making him fall under the water.

She did almost get away from him but just as she was getting on top of the dock she felt something to grab her from her ankle pulling her under.

She felt fur covered arm around her when they rose back to the surface laughing like a maniacs.

She rested her head against his shaking chest still laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh that was fun!" She laughed and lifted her head up to watch him to his eye.

When their eyes met the world felt like it stopped moving. All of their attention was in the other one and slowly their heads were closing until their mouths pressed to an passionate kiss.

Loosing his selfcontroll Modo moaned and lifted Charlie by grabbing from her ass. Purring she coiled her legs around his waist.

Modo started to move forward so her back would be against the dock. Along the kisses he caressed her breast before he moved the fabric aside. He took her nibble in his mouth and sucked it as the same time his tail was teasing her clit making her whimper.

Her hands started to wander around his muscular body. She made him moan again by rocking herself against his bulge under the water, before she slipped her hand inside his swim pants.

Charlie whimpered and took his cock out and turned her back to him. She moved her lower part of the bikinis aside and started to guide him inside her.

She felt his cock's head to push against her so deliciously... but then they were interrupted cruelly.

They heard a loud bang when the others rushed out of the sauna making them to quickly dive under and straighten their cloths.

"Hahahaha! I'm gonna win this!" Vinnie was grinning widely and jumped to the water by the bomb style.

"Oh no you're not!" Throttle laughed and jumped making a double frontflip in the air before diving in the water.

"I should go check did they burn all the woods from the sauna's fire nest." Charlie said and escaped from there.

"I'll come help you!" Modo said and rushed after her leaving the other two watching after them.

"Something we did?" Throttle asked.

"Beats me." Vinnie was as confused as him but it didn't stop him to splash water to Throttle's face.

* * *

"Charlie. I..." Modo said when he followed her in the sauna.

"Modo don't. I know what you are going to say. So don't." Charlie sighed and knelt in front of the fire place and opened it's hatch. She peeked in and saw that there was only embers left and tossed few clubs in it and blowed to the embers, making the clubs smoke before she saw a small flames. And in no time there was a happy fire again.

"I have to. That what happened was not right. My mama taught me better. She said never treat a lady in disrespectfully." Modo said mocking himself when they sat to the benches. "And that what happened there was very far from respect."

"Modo. You wasn't the only one in there. So if you have to blame someone then blame me." Charlie tossed some water.

"No. You don't understand. I can't loose my self control." Modo took her hand in his trying to make her to understand. " I might hurt you. I don't always remember how strong I am..."

"Oh. It's okay. I'm fine." She gave him a small smile.

"But still that doesn't change that fact that I didn't treat you like a lady. And..." They were disturbed again.

"Charlie!" Vinnie peeked from the door. " We are going to get washed and we'll go to sleep."

"Okay. There's only two beds in the cabin so the other two should sleep here. I guess it's us Modo." Charlie said. " Do you need help to make your beds?"

"Nah. See ya at morning then. Night." Vinnie said and closed the squeaking door.

"Modo shut up before I hit you with this ladle." Charlie ordered when she saw Modo to open his mouth.

"Where Charlie learned to bath in sauna like that?" Vinnie whined. "And I'm sure that she even enjoyed it!"

"Don't know." Throttle sighed. "But it was nice. Even you can't deny it. You're just pissed 'couse she won."

"Na-aah! I just didn't feel to be there anymore."

"Wuss!" Throttle laughed. "Now stop that whining and help me to make these beds."

* * *

"Charlie? Where are you?"

"I'm here Modo."

Modo looked where the sound came and saw her sitting on the end of the dock. She was looking to the stars.

"When my mom died I hated the world. I blamed my daddy for letting her go. I said that he didn't love her enough. That if he had, she could be alive." Charlie whispered.

"What happened?"

"We were celebrating for my 10th birthday. Daddy rented us a little sail boat and we went to sailing to the sea when there came a huge storm upon us. It came suddenly so we didn't have any chance to run from it. The boat hitted to the rocks near of a little island and it sinked. Daddy got me to safety but mom...she had hitted her head and drowned. They found her few weeks later, laying from some beach. My daddy died a year later. Her death broke his heart and I didn't help him with my accuses." Charlie said tears in her eyes. "I was so deep in my own suffering that I didn't see his."

"Are you saying that he...?"

"No! Nothing like that. He was killed by some junkies when they were looking for something to steal from the garage." Charlie pressed her chin to her knees. "I found him. Before he died he begged for my forgiveness and said that he loved me."

"You know that it wasn't your fault that your parents died?"

"Yeah. I do now." She sighed. "I forbided love from myself so I wouldn't get hurt like daddy did. That's why my relationship with Jack didn't work. It took me for a long time to forgive myself that I let daddy down."

"Oh." Modo felt his heart broke.

"Don't take this wrong. I liked Jack. He's my friend. But it was the wrong reason to marry him." Charlie glanced at him. "Then a year later you three came to my life. You all showed to me that loving is a good thing. That it hurts but it's all worth it."

"I'm clad that we helped. I know that we're not the easiest friends to have." Modo smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you and say otherwise." Charlie chuckled. "But now... I..."

"What Charlie?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Lets go inside. We need to make a fire to the fireplace and make our bed's."

Modo helped her up and followed her quietly to the fireplace room."Are there somewhere a mattress or something so I can make a bed to the floor?"

"Floor? You're not going to sleep on the floor. That couch is extendable and we both will fit fine to sleep there." Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry sweetie. I don't bite ya. If you don't wanna."

And then she watched how he blushed so cutely.

"Haha! I'm just teasing you Modo." Charlie smiled. "I know that the earlier got way too out of hand."

"Yeah. That it did." Modo sighed.

"Okay. Could you bring me pillows and blankets from that closet so i can make the bed?"

About half an hour later they went to bed and they felt how the sauna's after warmth started to drift them to a sleep.

* * *

 **Now, what did you think? Should I continue with this, or should I just leave it here? When I started with this, I thought that this would be just a one nice little story among others, but now I feel that this could be something. What do ya think, guys?**


End file.
